


She’s just... different

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, Drag Race, Finding true love, Fluff, I had a lot of fun with that one!, M/M, Romance, made for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: When people watch the show, they only get to see the best of the queens. You might think that Yvie’s oddness is adorable and makes her stand out in good ways but sometimes not being like everybody else can be such a burden. What society qualifies as “normal” is the exact opposite from Yvie. So why would anyone want someone like her as their special someone? Especially a pageant girl that stand tall and smile. A’Keria would never want someone like Yvie, she told herself.Little did she know she was so wrong.





	She’s just... different

- **It all started the** **first** **day** **of** **filming** **drag** **race** , **the** **cameras** **were** **all** **off** **while**   **they** **waited** **their** **t** **urn**   **for** **the** **photoshoot** -

 

While Brooke and Nina have known each other for so long they are basically glued together, Silky and Vanessa hit it off right away and are currently talking... well... yelling with each other, Yvie doesn’t know anyone around here so she has to stand alone while everyone is having fun.

 

“Why are you all alone?”

 

“It’s better that way, other people don’t really get me. You’ve seen the way everyone reacted when I walked in.”

 

“That’s not going to stop me from talking to you, Yvie right?”

 

Like a magic curse has been casted, in that exact moment Yvie felt something in her chest. It wasn’t muscle pain, it wasn’t sickness, it felt like she couldn’t breathe and her heart was filled with an army of mice tap-dancing.

 

“Ohhh umm, yeah. My real name is Jovan. You?”

 

”A’Keria, Gregory”

 

“I’ve seen you in pageants before, you are really good.”

 

“Thank you, I wished I was more like you. Pageants are great I guess, but it forces you to fit some kind of mould I would love to break.”

 

Every word that came out of the other queen’s mouth, Yvie was hooked on. Focusing on the little pageant princess, she couldn’t hear all the noise behind. Vanessa was on the other side of the room and you could still tell everything she said to Silky, but Yvie didn’t hear a thing. All she could focus on was A’Keria. Maybe she was tired, she had to get up early this morning and she probably just spaced out in that moment.

 

“Yvie?”

 

“Yes A’Keria?”

 

“It’s your turn, the guy just yelled your name about ten times already”

 

“Really?”

She said blushing and it made A’Keria laugh.

 

“You’re cute, now go!”

 

“Ohh right! I’ll see you later!”

 

She couldn’t wait to see her later. She kept thinking about all she said, how she is so serious and fancy, yet she understands Yvie so well. Yvie clearly isn’t into pageantry but she felt so weak around A’Keria. Maybe she’s starstruck? The only time she felt that way was when she was in high school and her mom bought her tickets to this concert where the lead singer handed her a rose in the middle of the show. That moment, she would remember forever, just like she would always remember the feeling of meeting A’Keria.

 

 

 

 

-Back into the workroom-

 

 

Yvie got back to her station and transformed into a boy. When she finished wiping all the makeup off her face, she looked around the room while everyone was de-draging.

Vanessa seemed to struggle with chest glitters, Nina was already sitting at the table waiting for Ru to come in and Soju was lowkey flirting with everyone, but the only one Yvie cared about was A’Keria. She was at the other end of the room taking off the rest of her eyeliner while Silky was trying to unzip her dress.

Yvie got to the center of the room and peaked at what the other queens were doing, she glanced at every station but when she got to A’Keria’s, their eyes met and she gave Yvie a subtle wink before getting turning back around. It was like she just threw an arrow straight to Yvie when she felt a little pinch in her heart. She’s never felt love before, every time she tried to flirt with someone they ended up being jerks because of her differences. After all she’s been through she really gave up on finding love and placed a shield around her heart to never let anyone in, but A’Keria found a way to break that armour. Could Yvie really trust her? Only time would tell but she wanted to believe she could. Naivety never lead to greatness but with A’Keria it was different.

 

She came back to reality to look around her and everyone was standing in the middle of the room, well almost everyone. There was A’Keria right next to her giggling.

 

“What’s funny?”

 

“You, if you keep missing the crew’s directions, I’ll start to think you’re deaf.”

 

“I was in my head, sorry”

She said as they walked together to join everyone else.

 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s cute.”

A’Keria said winking at her. Those winks really has their effect on Yvie and A’Keria seemed to have notice. Wait, does that mean she knows Yvie has a crush on her?

-Congratulation Yvie, you just made a fool of yourself. She’s way too good for you.-

She thought while Ru was explaining the challenge. She didn’t listen at all until her name came up and they gave her a box filled with materials and Alaska’s name on it. From now on, this was a competition. No more thinking about A’Keria. A’Keria who?

See! A piece of cake! She just needed to get her mind on the challenge and thinking about someone she will never have was kind of a distraction. For the rest of the day Yvie wouldn’t even look at her.

 

She kept her word, she didn’t even looked over at her station....ok maybe she did a few times, but how could she not?

 

 

-day 2.-

 

When Silky called out A’Keria to be part of her team, Yvie knew she needed to join that team so when she got picked her heart exploded. There was heart shaped fireworks in her brain in that moment. She hoped they would spend a little more time together but when Silky gave the main role to Scarlet she got to admit, she was a bit disappointed. The scenes she had with A’Keria were short but at least she would spend the day with her!

 

For once, Yvie heard the director commanding them to take place to film the last scene and she got to her place. She knew the scene, A’Keria would kill her and she would fall down to the floor. That seemed pretty easy right? Yeah...

When A’Keria got closer to her, all Yvie could do was freeze. She zoned out for a second, breathing in and out as the smell of the other queen was filling up her lungs, her hair tickling her back and her palms getting all sweaty.

 

“Yvie? That was your cue to fall on the floor.”

Michelle yelled.

 

“I- I am so sorry, let’s reshoot I’ll focus this time!”

 

There was no way she could keep that going. A’Keria would get her eliminated. Unless she really had to, she would just not think about her or talk to her. She did that for the next 3 episodes. It helped that they didn’t have to work together for any of the next challenges, but when when the drag Olympic challenge came up, she didn’t really have a choice to talk to A’Keria.

 

 

 

 

-Drag olympics-

 

 

 

Yvie was surprised A’Keria picked her for her team, but then again, it’s probably just because she’s great at dancing.

-Don’t go getting your hopes hope, it doesn’t mean anything-

She told herself walking toward A’Keria and the rest of the team.

When she finished picking her teammates, A’Keria lead everyone to the couch and they talked about their strategy for this challenge. Yvie didn’t really listen, nor participated in rehearsal, she wasn’t in the mood for that at all. Her joints hurt and she wasn’t really in the mood for team work today.

When they were finally done with rehearsal, Yvie couldn’t wait to go lay on her bed back at the hotel.

 

They kept her a little longer to talk about her condition and she was actually quite happy that she wouldn’t have to face everyone else and could even walk back to the hotel. She walked out of the door only to face A’Keria, she got out of drag before leaving and was packing some of her stuff for tonight.

 

“Are you doing alright?”

 

“Ohh yeah, it’s my joints.”

 

“What’s wrong with em?”

 

“It’s a condition I have, it always hurts but I’ll be alright for tomorrow, don’t worry about me.”

 

“I can’t help but worry about you. And it’s really impressive how you handle pain so well. You’re really an inspiration Yvie Oddly.”

A’Keria said touching her shoulder which gave Yvie goosebumps. She grabbed her bag and left knowing that it would leave Yvie wanting more. A’Keria really was different from all the others huh? Definitely.

 

 

 

-LADP challenge-

 

 

 

For the past 2 challenges Yvie tried to talk to her but when they aren’t working together it’s so hard to see each other and in Untucked, there was always one of them with headphones on.

 

“Brooke Lynn? Can I bother you a minute?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“I heard you were really good at reading. If you win the mini challenge and there’s teams, can you please put me with A’Keria ? Please, I would give anything for it!”

 

“Why do you want to be with her?”

 

“Ohhh, I don’t know, I just think we’d work well as a team, nothing more!”

 

“Alright Miss “I got a crush on A’Keria but won’t admit it””

She said walking away smirking at her. Did everyone know? Was it that obvious?! Yvie was in deep shit if everyone found out! But at least she got the pairing she wanted, so that’s great!

 

“I’m glad we’re working together, Yvie!”

 

”me too!”

Yvie answered laughing nervously. A’Keria couldn’t help but smile, if it was possible her eyes would be heart shaped right now. Yvie noticed that but as delusional as she is, she just assumed it was nothing.

 

They talked for hours that day, it was all about planing for the improv challenge but whenever she could, A’Keria would shoot personal questions at Yvie. She just wanted to get to know her more.What Yvie didn’t know is that A’Keria had all those same feelings when she hears Yvie talking.

 

“Do you have any inspirations for your character?”

A’Keria asked her before they got on set.

 

“I’m just going to be myself I guess, we all know my strength isn’t characters. Do you?”

 

“I’m inspired by you today.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to let loose a little, have fun with it and not be scared of looking a fool. We’re going to kill it, trust me!”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Ohh and I almost forgot”

A’Keria said getting tiptoe and pulling Yvie down by the shoulders.

 

“Good luck kiss!”

She placed a quick kiss on Yvie’s lips. It didn’t last long but it was enough to make Yvie’s stomach flip upside down and her heart beating as fast as a drummer in the middle of a solo.

 

They both had fun during that challenge. It is easy to improvise when you connect with your partner, and they sure had one hell of a connection. That challenge was Yvie’s favourite yet!

 

The week after that was incredible. Yvie didn’t care they flopped the challenge, when Vanessa picked her to be in a team with A’Keria, she was over the moon. Secretly Vanessa wanted to pick Brooke but after A’Keria begged her to let Yvie in the team, she didn’t have much of a choice and accepted. Before getting onstage A’Keria pulled her aside to calm her down and since Vanessa and Silky were right next to them, she couldn’t kiss her but she still held her hand and gave her a good luck hug. That was clearly the highlight of Yvie’s week. A’Keria was so small, so precious, like if she squeezed too hard she could break her. They really had something special and with the Branjie situation going on, the producers didn’t even noticed what they had going on between them. It was fun, whatever they had.

 

 

-Last day-

 

 

 

 

The last challenges passed so quickly, and it was the time to leave drag race. Brooke and Vanjie made it clear they wanted to keep dating, but Yvie didn’t even thought about what would happen to her and A’Keria. Would she still want anything to do with her? Would she just move on? Worse, what if this was just during the show and she didn’t like her for real? 

Yvie was deep in the overthinking spiral while packing her stuff back at the hotel. She has a tendency to always imagine the worse turning of events and this situation was driving her crazy. She was folding t-shirts when she heard a knock on the door.

 

 

“It’s not locked”

 

“The producers said that since the show is over I could talk to you before we leave.”

A’Keria was standing in the door frame, all of her luggage beside her and her passport with two tickets in her hand.

 

“I’m glad you’re here! I’ve been wondering all day. What are we going to do about all this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Are we going to continue dating after this? Are we even dating? Does this mean anything to you? Do you even love me? Or like me?”

Yvie was in full on panic mode, scared of what A’Keria would say she just looked in her eyes and tears started to form.

 

“Calm down Yvie! Please. First of all, I do love you.”

 

“You do? It’s the first time we’ve said it.....”

Yvie said as a tear found her way to her cheek. Hearing those words made her feel a way she hasn’t felt a lot before; wanted and loved.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal, I thought you knew about it already.”

 

“I didn’t. And I love you too A’Keria”

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“Maybe.... it’s a lot of emotions I’m sorry, I’m so weak!”

 

“No. It’s cute, I like that about you, you’re not like the others. You actually have emotions, never change for anyone, I love you just like that!”

 

Yvie pushed A’Keria into her arms and wiped a tear on her shoulder.

 

“I was wondering if you would come with me to Dallas? Doesn’t have to be forever, stay as long as you want!”

She said handing her one of the tickets she brought.

 

“Do I? Or course I would love to!”

 

“The plane leaves soon, you should get back to packing.”

 

“Ok”

She said getting back to her suitcase but A’Keria pulled her back and kissed her suddenly. The first time they kissed it was quick, this time it was longer, more passionate and in that moment, Yvie let down all of her guards, letting A’Keria in.

 

“ Did you really think I would let you get away without a kiss?....

But for real tho, hurry up, we’re leaving soon!”

 

“Alright alright”

She kept folding t-shirts while A’Keria was playing basketball with Yvie’s luggage and socks. They both had been thought a lot before, but now that they found each other they would never let go. This wasn’t like anything they knew, it took a few tries to find the right one, but to find each other, it was all worth the wait.


End file.
